Soundtracks
Below is a list of soundtracks for the Scream franchise. Scream: Music From the Dimension Motion Picture Scream: Music From the Dimension Motion Picture is the soundtrack for Scream. Track list # "Youth of America" by Birdbrain # "Whisper" by Catherine # "Red Right Hand" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds # "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Gus Black # "Artificial World Mix" by Julee Cruise with the Flow # "Better Than Me" by Sister Machine Gun # "Whisper to a Scream (Birds Fly)" by Soho # "First Cool Hive" by Moby # "Bitter Pill" by The Connells # "School's Out" by The Last Hard Men # "Trouble In Woodsboro"/"Sidney's Lament" by Marco Beltrami Scream 2: Music From the Dimension Motion Picture Scream 2: Music From the Dimension Motion Picture is the soundtrack for Scream 2. # "Scream" by Master P & Silkk The Shocker # "Suburban Life" by Kottonmouth Kings # "Rivers" by Sugar Ray # "She's Always in My Hair" by D'Angelo # "Help Myself" by Dave Matthews Band # "She Said" by Collective Soul # "Right Place, Wrong Time" by The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion # "Dear Lover" by Foo Fighters # "Eyes of Sand" by Tonic # "The Swing" by Everclear # "I Think I Love You" by Less Than Jake # "Your Lucky Day in Hell" by Eels # "Red Right Hand" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds # "One More Chance" by Kelly # "The Race" by Ear2000 Scream / Scream 2 Scream / Scream 2 is the score for Scream and Scream 2. All songs were created by Marco Beltrami. # "Sidney's Lament" # "Altered Ego" # "Trouble in Woodsboro" # "A Cruel World" # "Chasing Sidney" # "NC-17" # "Stage Fright Requiem" # "Love Turns Sour" # "Cici Creepies" # "Deputy For a Friend" # "Hallow Parting" # "Dewpoint and Stabbed" # "Hairtrigger Lunatic" # "Sundown Search" # "It's Over, Sid" Scream 3: The Album Scream 3: The Album is the soundtrack for Scream 3. # "What If" by Creed # "Wait and Bleed (Terry Date Mix)" by Slipknot # "Suffocate" by Finger Eleven # "Spiders" by System of a Down # "Automatic" by American Pearl # "Fall" by Sevendust # "Time Bomb" by Godsmack # "Tyler's Song" by Coal Chamber # "So Real" by Static-X # "Crowded Elevator" by Incubus # "Debonaire" by Dope # "Sunburn" by Fuel # "Get On, Get Off" by Powerman 5000 # "Wanna' Be a Martyr" by Full Devil Jacket # "Dissention" by Orgy # "Crawl" by Stained # "Click Click" by Ear2000 # "Is This the End" by Creed Scream 3: Original Motion Picture Score Scream 3: Original Motion Picture Score is the score to Scream 3. Like Scream / Scream 2, all songs are by Marco Beltrami. # "Here We Go Again" # "Cotton Gets Pricked" # "DoppleGailer" # "On the Set" # "Home Sweet Home" # "Comparing Photos" # "Mother's Watching" # "Dewey Mobile" # "At the Station" # "Ghost Attacks" # "The Fall Girl" # "Roman Around" # "All in the Family" # "Pied a Terror" # "Sunset Pictures" # "Last Call" # "Gail Force" # "Stone Cold" # "Sid Wears a Dress" # "Sid's Theme (Reprise)" Scream 4 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Scream 4: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack for Scream 4. # "Something to Die For" by The Sounds # "Bad Karma" by Ida Maria # "Cup of Coffee" by The Novocaines # "Make My Body" by The Chain Gang of 1974 # "Don't Mess With the Original" by Marco Beltrami # "Yeah Yeah Yeah" by The Sounds # "Run For Your Life" by 6 Day Riot # "Axel F" by Raney Shockne # "On Fire" by Locksley # "Devils" by Say Hi # "Denial" by Stereo Black # "Jill's America" by Marco Beltrami Scream 4: Music From the Dimension Motion Picture Scream 4: Music From the Dimension Motion Picture is the score for Scream 4. Like the previous scores, this one was composed entirely by Marco Beltrami. # "You're Not Real" # "Dewey In the Morning" # "Cheating on My Diet / Woodsboro 2010" # "When You Let Someone Go" # "It's My Rental" # "You Were Busy" # "Which Closet?" # "Working Together" # "You Are the Message" # "Everything's Under Control" # "I Know How You Feel" # "Cameras Obsured" # "Gail and Ghostface" # "Don't Spoil It" # "The After Party" # "I Got It Right" # "Your Ingenue Days Are Over" # "The After-After Party" # "Touch and Go" # "Don't Spoil It, Part 2" # "Sid's Advice" Scream: Music From Season One Scream: Music From Season One is the soundtrack for the first season of Scream: The TV Series. # "Mine" by Phoebe Ryan # "When I Rule the World" by LIZ # "You're the Best" by Wet # "Monsters" by Ruelle # "All the Things Lost" by MS MR # "Set This Heart on Fire" by machineheart # "Rescue My Heart" by Liz Longly # "Star Spangled" by REMMI # "Spectacular Rival" by George Ezra # "There's a Ghost" by Fleurie Scream: Music From Season Two Scream: Music From Season Two is the soundtrack for the second season of Scream: The TV Series. # "River" by Bishop Briggs # " __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__